1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor memory, particularly to a nonvolatile semiconductor memory having a plurality of interconnect layers.
2. Description of the Related Art
A plurality of memory cell transistors are arranged in a matrix on a memory cell array region of a nonvolatile semiconductor memory. In a nonvolatile semiconductor memory, a determination of whether each of memory cell transistors stays either in a logic ‘1’ state or a logic ‘0’ state is based on a threshold voltage varying in relation to the amount of charge accumulated in each floating gate. The memory cell transistors are formed in a p-well region formed in a substrate. To inject charges into the floating gates of the respective memory cell transistors, 0V is applied to the p-well region, and a high voltage is applied to control gates of the respective memory cell transistors. To remove charges from the floating gates, 0V is applied to the control gates and a high voltage is applied to the p-well region. The status of the memory cell transistors are determined in the following manner, for example. When a memory cell transistor, to be read, is in a conductive state, the nonvolatile semiconductor memory is set so that a current flows from a bit line to a corresponding cell source line. Current flowing from the bit line to the cell source line changes bit line potential. The status of the memory cell transistor to be read may be determined by detecting the bit line potential. In other words, reading data from a target memory cell transistor is possible.
For a NAND-type nonvolatile semiconductor memory, reading data from many memory cell transistors simultaneously is possible. When there are many memory cell transistors in a conductive state, a large amount of current flows from bit lines to cell source lines. Therefore, when the interconnect resistance of the cell source lines is high, the cell source line potential changes from 0V to a positive voltage. When the cell source line potential changes to a positive voltage, current flowing from bit lines to cell source lines decreases. As a result, a change in the bit line potential is small, and a change in the bit line potential may not be detected. In addition, when the interconnect resistance between a cell source driver, which controls cell source line potential, and a corresponding control gate is high, the RC time constant of the cell source lines increases. Accordingly, the cell source line charge/discharge time and recovery time for coupling noise occurs in a cell source line under the influence of other interconnects increases, reducing the performance of the NAND-type nonvolatile semiconductor memory. Therefore, the interconnect resistance of the cell source lines is required to be decreased.
When the p-well region potential, which should be fixed to 0V during a read operation, changes to a positive voltage, the threshold voltages of the memory cell transistors are lower than in the case when the p-well region potential is 0V. As a result, the memory cell transistors that are not in a conductive state may be determined to be in a conductive state. In addition, when the interconnect resistance between each cell well driver, which controls the p-well region potential, and the p-well region is high, the RC time constant of the cell well lines increases. When the RC time constant of the cell well lines is increased, the charge/discharge time of the p-well region and the recovery time for signals transferred through the cell well lines in which coupling noise occurs increases. As a result, the performance of the NAND-type nonvolatile semiconductor memory is reduced. Therefore, the interconnect resistance of the cell well lines is required to be decreased.
In the NAND-type nonvolatile semiconductor memory, a memory cell array is typically formed in a p-well region to improve integration. A cell well driver, to set the p-well region potential, and the p-well region are electrically connected. Bit lines are very densely arranged in an interconnect layer above a region where the memory cell transistors are arranged. Accordingly, it is impossible to arrange cell source lines and/or cell well lines in the interconnect layer above the region where the memory cell transistors are arranged. Therefore, a region where memory cell transistors are not arranged (hereafter, referred to as ‘shunt region’) is prepared in the memory cell array. Since bit lines are not arranged above the shunt region, the cell source lines and/or the cell well lines are arranged in an interconnect layer above the shunt region. The p-well region and the cell well driver are connected in the shunt region.
Along with an increase in capacity of the NAND-type nonvolatile semiconductor memory, there is an increased need to further improve the integration. In addition, the area of the memory cell array further increases. As a result, there is an undesirable change in the potential of the cell source lines arranged away from the cell source driver, and a change in the potential of the p-well region arranged away from the cell well driver. However, the area of the shunt regions and the number thereof needs to be reduced to improve the integration. As a result, a decrease in the interconnect resistance of the cell source lines and the interconnect resistance of the cell well lines cannot be sufficiently achieved.